ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brook
Maria Brooke Madison (born May 21, 1988) is an American professional wrestler and model, better known by her ring name, Brook. Training and her Rookie Year In Wrestling Brook originally began her wrestling training with Shawn Michaels, she learned a lot from him, but not everything. During Pro Championship Wrestling, she met with Josh, and also, she had quite a run as interviewer, part-time wrestler and Josh's valet. It later turned into a relationship that still runs through today. During her stay, she'd train with Josh to become a much better female wrestler, as she lacked some skills. She's also pose in pictures for PCW's magazine, her time in PCW would come to an end after the whole Fed broke down. Indyz, and other promotions Josh and Brook then would start in the Indyz, wrestling under different names. Right before starting full-time, She met Saddle Sally who completed her training. She worked for a variety of feds, including: A Brief Stint in Legends of Wrestling, Grand Prix Wrestling, and an interviewer in RAWL. Eventually through her hard work, as well as Josh's, they both received the call-up from FWA. Brook was pretty excited and agreed to join. She'd watched the Divas in the past and idolized some. FWA was the perfect place for Brook as she had a great schedule, she wouldn't wrestle every single week. Brook started training to get ready for the new fed. FWA Intro Promo *''We Sleep Forever By Aiden plays on the PA'' Jack: I wonder who this can be, this doesn't sound familiar *''Brook walks out from the curtains'' Jack: Woah, she's smokin'! Jose: She is beautiful *''Brook slides in the ring and grabs the mic'' *''Whistles start to be heard around the arena'' Brook: Well, well, well, looks like this crowd is pumped. *''Crowd cheers'' Brook: I have followed my boyfriends steps here, and I plan on showing you guys what I can do, in... and out of the ring Jack: Damn, she has a boyfriend, that guy must be lucky! *''Huge pop'' Brook: Well, I just want to prove to all of you that unlike most divas, I can actually wrestle, so, you'll be seeing my Wrestling ASSests. Jack: Do you have a banana or something in your pocket, Jose? Jose: Umm... YeaH? *''Brook then goes out of the ring and walks to the back as fans behind her stare at her butt'' Jack: Wow, what a debut. Jose: I can't wait to see what she can do! FWA In, FWA, she continued playing up her sexy emo image and worked both as manager of Josh as well as a wrestler. She trained a lot and finally got her spot in wrestling, as one of the sexiest wome in the media; an FWA Diva. Currently, both her and Josh are members of the Untouchables, working with her other trainer, Saddle Sally, as well as Lt. Wyoming and Maxx Hendrix, and being considered for an FWA issue of Playboy. Brook also starred in a FWA Diva Playboy Battle Royal, although it ended up in a DQ when the Devil interfered by slapping Brook in the face, which management made a match the next week between Brook and the Devil to settle the score. Her first victory was at Sunday Night Smash, 11/2/07 when she defeated the Devil by DQ after being hit by a chair. One of Brook's heavy influences include Jenny Ignito, and lost to her at Fight Night 11/9/07. Even though Brook lost, she says it was a dream come true to have faced Jenny Ignito. And maybe if she did pick up the win, she would've had a shot at the FWA Women's Title, something Brook as wanted since her pre-teen years. She later then joined Midnight Carnivale, a faction consisting of Jenny Ignito and Raquel Wednesday. After a couple of wins and 1 or 2 losses from the title match, she started a legit feud against Aja Melissa. At Uncontrollable Chaos, Midnight Carnivale faced Executive Excellence, and Brook and Raquel won. On that PPV, a new side of Brook started to show. On Fight Night 2/08/08, Brook showed off her new side against Aja Melissa, and picked up a win, she proved that she is far from eye candy and closer to superstardom. It has also been noted that around this time, Brook broke up with Josh and she is now single. Her next match on Fight Night 2/15/08 is a Fatal 4 Way Match, with herself vs. Aja Melissa vs. Raquel Wednesday vs. Gabrielle, where all 4 will fight for the #1 Contendership at Jenny Ignito's title. As of Feb 22, Brook recently got another loss, although through a very hard fought victory... she established her mark in FWA, and, it's so close, it shouldn't be considered a loss... The FWA has said that they will be hosting an Evening Gown Match at the Back In Business PPV, which contains Aja Melissa and the sexy one herself, Brook. In Wrestling Moves * Finishers ** Rockstar (Torture Rack Into Pedigree with Arms not held) ** Rites of Spring (Spear) ** Brookdrop (Reverse Sit-Out Facebuster) * Signature Moves ** The Cutting Strike (Elbow Drop/Starstruck)' ** '''Overcastle' ** Superstar DDT (Hold Up Arm, Swing Leg, then DDT) *Perfected Moves ** Slap ** Dropkick ** Bulldog ** Monkey Flip ** Catfight ** Enzuiguri ** Armbar ** Hurricarana ** Spinning DDT *Entrance Theme **''"It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door"'' by UnderOATH Championships and Accomplishments * The Untouchables, Midnight Carnivale, MAXIM Mag Category:Female Wrestlers